The Adventures of Akami & Kelton
by KeltonBateman
Summary: Angel left to find Inuyasha. Witch made Kelton go find Akami. And now Akami and Kelton are stuck with each other for the next ten days. well you know what they say alot can happen in a day so how mutch can happen in ten days. OH THE POSSIBILITYS
1. Day 1

DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kelton yelled Angel

Yes Angel my BBITWW

BBITWW? Angel said

Best Buddy IN The Whole World! Screamed Kelton

Yea remember that said Angel

Why would I need to remember that? Asked Kelton

Umm….I'm kinda going somewhere…without you said Angel in an awkward voice.

What, you hate me don't you why do you hate me so much I do something good and people scolded me. Kelton cried

No I don't hate you I'm just going to find that half demon Inuyasha so he can give us some tips on what to do.

Oh ok but if you are not back in ten days I am coming for you. Kelton said with a smirk **(BTW it is very bad when I smirk)**

Uh…ok I will be back as soon as possible. Angel said

Ok now hurry up want you out of my life in three two …. before she said one Angel was gone.

_Hmm wonder what Akami is up to lately?_

…

Later that day

Akami! Akami! Where are you Kelton screamed

Then Kelton herd a loud call yelling DRUNK BOMB

When Kelton looked to her right there was a little bottle that said _got ya_

Then Kelton got dizzy and fainted.

…

An hour later

When Kelton came to she saw Akami looking at her and laughing.

What's so funny? Kelton yelled

YOUR FACE cried Akami

Kelton than ran out of Akami's hut and went to the nearest river and saw that Akami tested her new art skills on her.

Kelton washed it off and walked up to Akami and said watch out Akami because payback is a bitch.

At that comment Akami got a little scared **(who am I kidding I scare everyone write Akami) **

After about an hour of explaining why Kelton was looking for her Akami rolled her eyes knowing Keltons story was wrong and she would get the real story when Angel was back.

By the time Kelton was almost done here story Akami started listening to it so Kelton wouldn't get mad.

And then she told me she hated me and wanted me to go to hell and leave her alone then she jumped on a flying purple octopus and flew away. Kelton cried

I'm so sorry Kelton and we will get Angel later said Akami

So you don't mind then? Kelton asked

Mind what? Akami asked getting confused

That since Angel left I'm going to stay with you for the next ten days. Kelton said

Uh….ok but how about we go traveling. Akami asked. She knew Kelton stuck in a village of sake sages would mean HELL to an extreme. **(Already could imagine it now sages running for there lives from a very drunk Kelton)**

Ok! Kelton yelled

_This is going to be along ten days_ Akami thought.

So the Kelton and Akami set off that day.


	2. Day 2

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

On the second day of there adventure I think Akami was going to go insane.

AAkkkaaammmiiii. Kelton wined.

Yes called a very tired Akami.

I'm tired and my feet hurt.

Well what am I meant to do! Screeched Akami

Carry me!

Wait what! Screamed a frantic Akami

Jumps

OMG….GET…OFF ME…..KELTON….I CANT BREATH!

Oh yea sorry Akami didn't mean to squish ya.

OK….GET OFF ME

LOOK! Kelton said and then jumped up.

What is it Kelton

Akami stood up and Kelton disappeared.

Then Kelton jumped out of the bushes with a small kitten.

Look it is NINJA KITTEN!

Kelton put the kitten down slowly.

Why it is my new assassin.

Kelton listen the kitte…

NO IT IS MY NINJA KITTEN!

Kelton put it down before it hurts you.

_Three hours later_

Kelton I told you to but it down.

But it was my NINJA KITTEN!

You're lucky it didn't claw you even more.

No it should have then I should have kicked its but with my NINJA MOVES!

SIT KELTON yelled a familiar voice.

After Kelton got up.

She turned around to see Angel sitting there looking angry.

Ummmmm hi Angel. Said Kelton nervously

ANGEL yelled Akami

Kelton you made Akami baby-sit you!

Oh hey Angel what are you doing here. Asked Akami

Well I was looking for Inuyasha but I came across your guys scent.

Oh well I made Akami go on an adventure with me. Said Kelton

Sorry Akami just came by to Kelton to SIT (Kelton falls to ground) and to dash I have to find Inuyasha!

_With Inuyasha _

_Achoo!_

_Inuyasha you ok said Kagome_

Keh. Somebody probably yelling about me.

Kelton you ok. Said Akami as she poked her with a stick.

My face hurts.

DRUNK MIST! CHING CHING CHING

_To be continued_

Kelton corner

Todays comeback

Hey baby whats your sign.

Do not touch.

GOOD BYE FOR NOW


	3. Day 3

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

_Keltons diary_

_Day 3: Me and Akami are getting along great after Angels random appearance. _

_This morning when I woke up she gave me water after she gave me a hangover. And then I fainted again ;). Later that day I woke up with a weird realization why the hell didn't we go to the mountains to find Sesshomaru. _

Akami put down Keltons diary and slap her forehead.

Why did i agree to find Sesshomaru with her.

OMG GOD I SMELL SESSHOMARU!

And it begins, thought Akami

After Kelton found Sesshomaru Akami hid she did NOT want to die today unlike Kelton(LOL I SOUND EMO)

Sesshomaru looked annoyed beyond belief as Kelton hugged his so….

_Two hours later_

Damn didn't know someone neck could go that way Kelton

SHUT UP AKAMI! IT HURT

Kelton you know this was coming. Said Akami

Well I didn't expect him to snap my neck. And then tear out my heart then throw me off that cliff(IF KIKYO CAN FALL OFF A CLIFF AND LIVE SO CAN I AND FYI KIKYO IS MADE OF CLAY SHE SHOULD HAVE SHATTERED)

Well Kelton listen I got to go get a drink brb.

_Five minutes later_

Akami where the hell are you!

Kelton followed her scent to the river and looked down at a horrifying site Akami was murdered.

Kelton Corner

_Idiot how could you kill Akami!_

_**I swear I did not mean to it just sorta happened.**_

_Idiot now this story just lost half its smarts._

_**So it still has its sexiness I'm still alive.**_

_Jackass_

_Jackass_

_**To all those Akami fans read the next chapter for more info on the one and the only Akami.**_


	4. Day 4

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Darn it!

Great just great someone killed Akami!

Kelton then picked up Akami's lifeless body and it dissinagraded.

Darn! Akami never fear Keltons coming to save you.

…...

_Five minutes later_

AKAMI! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE!

Random angle pops up sorry she fell down to hell…..

Oh ok thanks random angle guy peace out.

Kelton then proceeded to jumped down to hell.

…

_In hell_

!

Kelton! Screamed Akami!

Yo what up and who killed you? Asked Kelton

Akami blink then said well lets see how I am. I was killed, fell down to hell, and some random drunk guy killed me.

Kelton then burst out laughing and said ok interesting day for you.

Well if it makes you feel better I fell a few times trying to fly.

Wait what you made me wait a day in hell so you could try to fly! Screamed Akami.

Yep I did and I almost flew too…

…_._

_Flashback_

Aaaahhhhhhhhh! Thud.

Darn it why can't I fly stupid rope.

Oh well might as well go save Akami now.

…

Kelton said Akami

Yes! Kelton said is a sing-song voice.

You are an idiot! Said Akami

I know I am but you're hanging out with Angel's idiot.

Akami than preceded to face palm and make a nice red mark on your forehead.

Akami than yelled as loud as she could. ANGEL I AM **(DUE TO THE GRAPHIC WORDS THAT Akami IS GONNA SAY WE ARE GONNA GO INTO INTERMITION….)** YOU HERE ME ANGEL!

You know I wonder if Angel heard that? Said Kelton.

…

_Elsewhere with Angel_

Angel did NOT need to perk her ears to hear what Akami said.

….

_Angel thoughts_

_Crap what did Kelton do to Akami!_

_I never heard At least thirteen of the words Akami said._

_Akami is gonna kill m!_

_And than I am gonna kill Kelton!_

…_.._

_With Inuyasha and Gang_

Kagome: I feel sorry for who ever made that demon pissed.

Inuyasha: I do to. I never heard at least thirteen of those words.

Shippou: Kagome? What do those words mean?

Everyone paled.

Kagome: Shippou don't ever repeat those words

…

Keltons Corner:

Desperate.

Rearrange those words and it spells…

Rope Ends It!

Mother in-law

Rearrange those words and it spells…

Hitler Woman

Anyway I got a new inspiration but I am going to talk to my friends before I decide what to do. Your reviews help to so you must review.

Idea 1: Next chapter we go into Keltons past to learn about the MAZING Kelton!

Or

Idea 2: Me and Akami go find Angel and we get to see Akami beating the crap out of Angel!

Or

Idea 3: It is a surprise and if you want to know it you have to take a risk and vote for this idea.

Let me know what you want and I will decide.


	5. Day 5

DISCLAMER : I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kelton: sorry, sorry, sorry!

Angel/Akami : Explain why you are sorry.

Kelton : I couldn't update my story because of Angel/Akami beat my senseless and I couldn't type so sorry!

Angel/Akami : why did we beat you senseless?

Kelton : you were mad because I stole Neko-chan.

ANYWAYS TO SAY THE STORY ! (Also idea three won)

…

KELTON! Screamed her adoptive parents

What do you want oh evil lords of stick in there butts. Sighed Kelton

Go collect more firewood. They screeched

Fine I am going. Kelton said

(You're just sending me into the cold so you can "check" around the house)

….

_In the woods_

You know what screw it I am out of here peace suckers have fun "checking around the house"

_So began Keltons journey_

…

Angel was walking around when she heard a twig snap.

Who is there said Angel

Then all of a sudden.

! Then this girl jumps out and says give me all of your valuables or I shall kill my self she said. While holding a knife to her thought. 

So I said. Whoa what's your problem!

She then stared at me then jumped into a tree.

So I kept walking around and she kept following me so I turned around and this duck was thrown at me!

So I just yelled. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

So then the chic runs up and hugs me and says I knew you were my BFDBDTPUWM!

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! I yelled.

It means my BEST FRIEND DETERMIND BY DESTINY TO PUT UP WITH ME! She yelled.

…..

_Later that day_

See I knew we were my BFDBDTPUWM! Said Kelton

Yes but you realize you are annoying! Said Angel

Yes, Yes I do realize this but I am MAZING!

….

_Later on that year_

Let's head to the drunken sage mist village! Exclaimed Kelton.

Why? Angel asked.

Because our PUSBFTWBFTWU is there! Cried Kelton.

Our what? Said a very confused Angel.

Our POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL BEST FRIEND THAT WILL BE FORCED TO WATCH US is there. Kelton said

Oh okay lets go. Says Angel

…

_With Akami_

HEY Akami!

Akami turned around to see her friend JoJo running towards her.

Yes JoJo. Said Akami

Some new people are wandering around our village! He exclaimed.

So I don't care go away now, shoo shoo. Said Akami

Fine bye Akami. He said

…

_Ten minuets later_

Akami heard a high pitch scream and saw to girls dashing towards her.

Akami was startled when they threw her in the air a squashed her between there bodies and started saying all she is adorable!

Akami was confused but just went along with it and figured out she was there POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL BEST FRIEND THAT WILL BE FORCED TO WATCH US.

Eventually though she befriended them and they left saying they will se again in about six or seven days.

…..

Kelton was brought out of her reminiscing when Akami slapped her and said wake up you idiot I am done beating up Angel or your stupidity so come on.

Kelton looked over to Angel and said. Oh, I am sorry Angel I didn't here your blood curtailing screams for help.

So Akami and Kelton walked off and found a place to camp for the night and waited for day seven six of there adventure.

…

Keltons Corner

I really have nothing to right today oh well see ya next week!


	6. Day 6

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Akami's journal 

_I think I killed my self Kelton is driving me insane especially since she is watching me right this down! (Glares at Kelton)_

Akami! Why did you right that down? Do you dislike my presence here on Pluto?

Kelton? Said Akami

Yes! Exclaims Kelton

You do realize we are not on Pluto (stars at Kelton) right! Said Akami

Kelton then stairs at Akami in complete shock and exclaims…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! So that's why there gravity here!

Akami then stairs at Kelton. Wow you are so oblivious. Says Akami

So if I am on Earth not Pluto or any other planet besides Earth….. Why are you so short? Asked Kelton

That drew the line for Akami; she lunged at Kelton and proceeded to torture her.

…

_With Inuyasha and Company_

Holly cow I never heard someone scream that loud! Said Kagome

…..

_With Angel_

After Angel heard the scream she preceded to think….. Kelton you better not die you need to give me that money you borrow last week.

…..

Kenton's Corner

Announcement from the one and only Kelton!

If you EVER felt like someone was watching you it was me or Chucky!

Ways to make us go away…

1. Point at a corner and say bad Kelton/Chucky

2. Get Angel to come and bring the Cactus to distract us

3. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

4. Invite us for tea


End file.
